Stage of Love (Gumi x Rin Oneshot)
by AlfaBetaGregor
Summary: Gumi is a talented singer and an uprising member of Vocaloid. However, the main reason she keeps singing is to see the veteran performer, Rin Kagamine. For Gumi, Rin is more than just a fellow band member. So what happens when they have the shooting of their first video together? Gumi x Rin, girlxgirl, don't read if you don't like it!


**Hello everyone, I'm back! I was on holiday (without internet), but I still managed to write this down. Actually, this story is a "first time" story: it's my first Yuri (girlxgirl) work, as well as the first oneshot with mixed POVs. Please review in the comments, I'd like to write more Gumi x Rin stories in the future! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gumi's POV

I was walking on the corridors of the school, crowded by students. This was my last lesson for today, and I needed some time to get ready for today's shooting. Being a member of Vocaloid, I've participated in several music videos, and the next one's shooting is apparently today.

Usually, I'm not nervous about my videos. After a while I've learned that they don't always show reality. As a Vocaloid, you don't only need good voice and excellent dance moves. You need to be a great actor - or in my case actress - as well, since these songs usually require you to take on several roles. Shooting _A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic_ was hell - but I somehow still managed it.

So why am I feeling nervous now? Well, it's because...

'Gumi!' a familiar girl's voice was shouting my name.

I turned around and saw a blonde girl running towards me. I stopped and waited for her. When she arrived, she started panting, like she's been running for hours. It was so cute that I could hardly avoid blushing at her.

'What's up, Rin?' I asked.

'You... huh-huh... left this... huh-huh... in the classroom' panted Rin.

She stretched out her hand, showing me my math textbook. My previous lesson was math, so I guess I forgot to put it back in my backpack. With a smile, I accepted the book from the flushed faced girl.

'Thanks!' I said.

'You... huh-huh... are welcome' said Rin with a smile, slowly getting her breath back.

'Be sure you'll get to today's shooting in time, okay?' I said. 'Try not to oversleep.'

'I don't oversleep that often!' exclaimed Rin, making me giggle.

'Then, see you there!' I smiled.

'S-see you there too!' said Rin, turned around and left for her next lesson.

When I could no longer see the blonde head, I let out a sigh. This girl was Rin Kagamine, one of the most popular Vocaloids. She is only 14 years old, but she is already an international superstar. Together with her twin, Len, they've been making fantastic music videos for years.

Rin is also the reason why I'm nervous about today's shooting. You see, in music videos Rin is usually paired up with her twin, Len. They are veterans in singing duets, and thanks to their matching voices their songs sound amazing. I - on the other side - usually sing alone. Not because I don't like singing with others, but because my voice doesn't really match with the voices of other Vocaloids. But today is different.

Today, I'm singing a duet with Rin.

Do you think it's foolish being nervous about singing together with someone famous and skilled if I'm famous and skilled as well? Well, that's not really the reason why I'm suffering right now. I'm nervous because of my partner.

You see, I'm in love with Rin.

Yes, yes, I know. "You are a girl who loves another girl? What kind of dirty-minded person are you? And what's more, you have a crush on a girl younger than you? This goes beyond borders!" is what you probably think. But I can't help it. I'm in love with Rin, and that isn't going to change.

With thoughts like this I left the school and started walking home, trying to calm down my racing heart.

Rin's POV

I turned left at a corner and only stopped when I was sure that Gumi couldn't see me anymore. This should have been a simple gesture towards her, so why couldn't I just do it properly? I usually try being composed, but I always make a fool of myself when she's around!

And why, you ask? Well, because I have the hugest crush on her.

You see, I've always been a bit of a tomboy. Growing up with my twin brother, Len, and spending 14 years next to him made me pick up a few of his habits. The only thing I didn't pick up from him is his confidence.

I used to be a big crybaby. When Len wasn't around, I freaked out of anything and everything, and usually ended up crying in the corner, alone. This was when _she_ came.

Gumi is the kindest person I've ever met. Whenever she found me crying, she kneeled down next to me, brushed down my tears and hugged me. When I was selected to be part of Vocaloid, she encouraged me and watched all of my performances - until she got into Vocaloid as well.

All the sweet things Gumi has done for me through the years made me deeply fall in love with her. Even if as many boys flirted with me as many girls flirted with Len, I never accepted any of them. The only one who was on my mind was Gumi.

Because of my lack of confidence, I've never managed to muster up my courage and confess her. I mean one thing is that we're both girls, but there is still a chance that she has feelings for me, right? At least, that's what Len keeps telling me.

Someone lightly slapped my left shoulder. I quickly turned around, but I didn't see anyone. I tilted my head in confusion. Then I heard a laugher from my right, and when I turned there I saw Len.

'What's up, Rin?' he asked. 'If you keep staring at nothing while walking, you'll eventually fall through a window!'

I shook my head. Great. I was daydreaming, and now I have no clue where I am. Luckily Len is here, so I guess I'm not too lost. Len stepped next to me, and like people talk about weather he asked:

'Have you finally confessed Gumi?'

I almost fell to the ground, but Len caughed my arm and pulled me up.

'W-what?' I stammered, with my face red. 'O-of course I didn't! H-how could I do that?'

'For example, by saying "I love you, Gumi Megpoid"' smirked Len.

'You know that I can't say that' I mumbled, playing with the hem of my skirt.

Len sighed loudly. We've talked about this for a hundred times, but all I managed was to annoy Len with my otiosity. Sure, Len just wants to help, and he even has experience, but I'm not him!

'You're having a shooting today with Gumi, aren't you?' asked Len.

'Y-yes, I do' I answered. 'Why?'

'Use it as a chance to confess her' said Len.

'And are you sure it'd work?' I asked.

'Without taking a risk you cannot win' said Len. 'No pain, no gain, remember?'

I sighed. Suddenly, someone shouted: "It's Len!" and girls surrounded him. I just walked in the classroom, thinking about the piece of advice Len has given me.

Gumi's POV

'...and we're here' Luka finished talking as we arrived to the studio.

'Thanks, Luka!' I opened the car's door and jumped out. 'Are you sure you're not coming in?'

'Not today' said Luka. 'Gapuko is coming back to the town today...'

'...and you didn't have your lovely-dovely time with him for a while, right?' I smirked. Luka smirked back.

'Exactly!' she smiled. 'Good luck for you... with everything!'

'What do you mean by that...' I wanted to ask, but Luka just twinkled at me and left with her car. I sighed and walked in the studio.

Today is the shooting of Luvoratory, my - and Rin's - newest song. This is going to be another adult themed song, with lyrics questionable to some people. Not that it's new to us Vocaloids. Ever since Miku started it there's no stopping - not for Rin, and not even for me.

It might be strange to say, but I got used to it. This is what people want, so I've learned to accept it. At least this time I don't have to go full naked and pretend that I've been raped. I've read the lyrics too. They aren't as provocative as they can be sometimes.

On my way to the dressing room I crossed a man-sized mirror and saw my reflection in it. I've always had nice curves, and I get this from people pretty often. This might be the reason why I get so many songs like this one and this is why they give me such... skin-showing outfits. Yes, I peeked at our new outfits not so long ago. Not that I have much problems with them.

I'm only worried about Rin.

Rin is probably the most innocent girl I've ever met. I love this innocence of hers; it is one of her greatest charming points. But this makes hard for her to sing songs like this. I secretely watched her during the shooting of SPICE!, and I wasn't even sure Rin knew what the song was about. Judging from his eyes, Len must have shared the same oppinion with me.

I arrived to the dressing room. I knocked on the door, and when no response came I just opened it and stepped in. Looks like even today I was the first to arrive. The outfits were hanging on the wall, waiting for us to put them on and sing our song. I grabbed the one with my name on, walked to a chair and started dressing.

 _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought... but I heard quick footsteps from outside, and the door suddenly slammed open.

Rin's POV

'Not again!' I whinned to myself, running on the corridor. 'I cannot be late again!'

I rushed through the corridors of the studio. I took too long to get ready, and Len had to come in my room and remind me of the shooting. Luckily, he took me to the studio on his motorbike, but even like this I won't get there in time!

I wonder if Gumi will be there, waiting for me?

To spare some time I started reciting the lyrics of Luvoratory while I kept running. I wanted to save some time like this, so I wasn't even paying attention as I slammed the dressing room's door wide open - and my jaw dropped to the ground.

Turns out that Gumi got here in time. What's more, she even started dressing. And with my amazing luck, I _had_ to open the door when she wasn't even dressed halfway!

I felt my face going red as I was watching her. Gumi is just so beautiful - in every possible way. Her skin looked like peaches, her long, green hair wasn't restrained by her usual rubber ring... And since she was in the middle of taking off her bra, I could see 99 percent of her body...

'Uh, s-sory!' I exclaimed, but I still couldn't move.

Instead of getting angry or covering herself, Gumi just gave me a smile.

'Hi Rin!' she greeted me. 'Late today as well, I see.'

'Hey, Gumi...' I muttered.

We were standing in the room for a while, staring at each other in complete silence. Finally, Gumi was the first to speak up.

'Rin, would you mind closing the door?' asked Gumi. 'I'm still sort of undressed here.'

'Uh, y-yes! S-sorry!' I exclaimed again. I quickly closed the door and rushed to get my clothes.

While dressing, I kept glancing at Gumi. The dresses we got... weren't as showing as I expected them to be. The main colors were black, purple and lime green. Strangely, this time I got to wear a skirt, while Gumi was wearing shorts. Usually, in my songs with Len I'm the one wearing shorts, but it's nice to be in a skirt somedays.

I quickly threw off my sailor shirt and shorts, but I got problems with my bra. You see, I'm shamefully flat, and I've only been wearing a bra for a few months. Because of that I'm still not used to putting it on or taking it off - and it only gets harder when I'm nervous. I mean, not wanting to show your clumsiness to the person you love is only natural, right?

'Want me to help you?' asked Gumi suddenly.

I trembled a bit at her voice. Again, the only person whom I don't want to see me embarrassed catches me in an embarrassing situation! But I quickly realized that I need help, so I just sighed nervously.

'Yes' I said. 'Help me, please.'

Gumi stepped behind me, and with a single move of her hand she got the annoying piece of cloth off me. I turned around and saw that she was already in her outfit, waiting for me to get ready.

'Thank you' I mumbled.

I quickly threw on the remaining clothes, and popped the purple bow on the top of my head. I finally fixed my hair and turned towards Gumi.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Ready!' I nodded cheerfully.

Gumi smiled, and I followed her out of the dressing room to the stage.

-TIMESKIP-

Gumi's POV

'Okay!' announced the director. 'That's everything for today!'

I let put a relieved sigh, grabbed a towel and brushed the sweat off my forehead. I glanced at Rin, who hopped on the floor and was busy drinking water from a plastic bottle. When she finished it, I waked to her and stretched out my hand to her.

'Nice job, Rin!' I said.

Rin looked up, grabbed my hand and gave me one of her famous megawatt smiles.

'Thanks!' she said. 'You sounded _amazing_!'

I lightly blushed at her comment. Yes, I did my best to sing and to not keep glancing at Rin at the same time, which was beyond difficult. But I managed, and thanks to Rin's amazing voice we could get this shooting done in a single day!

Together with Rin I headed back to the dressing room. Rin was slowly getting her breath back, and all she did was happily chatting. Not that I have a problem with that. I love listening to her voice.

'Why do we get so many songs like this recently?' pondered Rin. 'Why are there no more songs like Electric Angel?'

'You can hardly get SPICE! out of your head, right?' I asked.

Because I was walking this close to her, I could enjoy Rin's adorable blush from the first row.

'T-that isn't the case!' she exclaimed quickly. 'I mean, laying under Len was certainly... disturbing, but that's not the case!'

'Then why are you so worried?' I asked.

'I'm not really worried' said Rin. 'I just don't understand half of the lyrics...'

I chuckled at her. Yes, she is just as innocent as she looks like. No wonder why Len is being this protective about her. I bet Rin doesn't even know what happened to most of her suitors. I never saw any of them after Len sat down with them to "have a nice chat"...

'Gumi, are you in love with someone?' asked Rin.

Thanks to this sudden change in the course of the conversation I almost tripped. I somehow managed to retrain my balance and looked at Rin.

'What did you ask?' I questioned her.

'Are you in love with someone?' repeated Rin patiently, with a light blush on her face.

I looked at Rin's cerulean eyes. They were searching mine, waiting for my answer. I felt my face slowly turning red. I shouldn't speak to her about things like this - what if she finds out? - but nobody can lie into those honest eyes.

'Yes' I admitted. 'I'm in love with someone.'

I'm in love with you, Rin. But I cannot tell this to you. Sorry.

Rin let out a sigh. However, it wasn't a sigh of relief, that I could tell. It was a sigh of disappointment.

'I see' said Rin on a sad voice. 'That's a shame.'

Now I was completely confused. Rin sometimes tends to act awkward and clumsy, but she always remains cheerful. What makes her so sad about me being in love with someone? Wait, does she possibly...

I mentally shook my head. No, that's not possible. Rin is a straight girl, that's for sure. But if there's the slightest chance that she... loves me... then I need to find out. I have to know.

'Why it's a shame?' I asked.

Rin stopped in front of the dressing room's door. Until now her eyes were fixated on the floor, but now she looked up at me, and I was lost again in the cerulean world.

'Because I'm in love with you.'

Rin's POV

Gumi was just staring at me with wide eyes. I was just looking at her, hoping that I didn't make a too big mistake. Suddenly, my back was pushed to the wall. Gumi pressed against me and pinned my wrists to the wall next to my head.

'G-Gumi' I stammered. 'What are you..?'

Gumi was panting as she was staring at me in the eyes. I was originally going to ask "What are you doing?", but I was cut off by her soft lips pressing against mine. She kept them there for a moment, then pulled away.

My head was heating up, and I clearly felt my face turning red. Gumi was blushing as well, but she still had her firm hold on my wrists. I was still confused from the sudden kiss, and something unexplainable was rising within my stomach. Gumi's emerald eyes were staring at mine, and I could see an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes.

'What kind of love do you have for me, Rin?' asked Gumi.

'What kind of love?' I asked back, on the verge of panicking. 'You know, love-love! N-not the kind of love I have for Len! It's more of the kissing-type of love!'

'Then why didn't you kiss me back?' Gumi kept questioning me.

'B-because...' I tried to come up with an answer.

'Because?' asked Gumi.

'I-I don't know!' I exclaimed. 'I don't understand how love works!'

Gumi tilted her head. I understood it; all she wanted was to hear my answer. The only problem was that I couldn't find the words to describe how I feel about her, other than loving her. Geez, I keep embarrassing myself in front of her in every possible way!

Gumi suddenly leaned closer to me. At first I thought that she'd kiss me again, but she just pressed her forehead against mine. Our lips were only parted by a few centimetres; if I wanted to kiss her, all I had to do was to close the small distance.

'What are you feeling right now, Rin?' asked Gumi. 'What do you think "love" is?'

I slowly closed my eyes. I felt Gumi's breath on my lips and the warmth of her body next to me. From the very beginning I had no intention of running away. If I had the chance, I'd stay like this forever, embraced by the one I love. I smiled a bit, and when I opened my eyes I already had my answer.

'Whenever I'm close to you, I feel like a thousand butterflies fly in my stomach' I spoke up. 'My ears always feel like they're on fire, and my heart is always on the verge of exploding. _This_ is what I think love is.'

Again, I saw this unfamiliar emotion is Gumi's emerald eyes. Now I understood that the way our perception about love is different. But I'm telling the truth: this is clearly how I feel about Gumi, and I know that I'm in love with her.

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on Gumi's lips.

'I see' said Gumi. 'This is your innocent love.'

'Innocent love?' I asked. Gumi nodded.

'Our love - even if it shows the same attraction - is still different' said Gumi. 'My love for you is selfish. It's a dirty, painful feeling. Every time I see you, I feel a fire inside me. All I want is to kiss you, to make you mine and mine alone... And it's getting harder and harder day by day to control myself.'

I was breathing heavily. Can love for two people be _this_ different? Is love not the same for everyone? Then why are there so many couples? If nobody can love the same way, why do some people stay together until the end of their lives?

I looked at Gumi's emerald eyes. Suddenly, a realization hit me. We don't have to be the same. Our love doesn't have to be the same. All we need is something in common. And we have many of that.

I knew what I have to do. While Gumi still had my wrists pinned to the wall, I closed my eyes, leaned foward and pressed my lips on hers. I felt Gumi trembling, but her grip on me loosened a bit as she kissed back. I eagerly kissed her, enjoying the taste of her sweet lips. When I couldn't hold out without air anymore I pulled away, having a perfect view at the blushing Gumi.

'I love you, Gumi Megpoid' I said with conviction. 'I love you, and that won't change.'

'I love you too, Rin Kagamine' said Gumi.

I let out a small giggle, then closed my eyes. Gumi understood my gesture as she leaned in and kissed me. After a few seconds I felt Gumi's tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I slowly opened my mouth and Gumi shoved her tongue in. I moaned as she rubbed her tongue to my teeth, my gums and my own tongue.

While we were making out Gumi let my wrists go. Guided by a sudden idea I lifted my arms up to wrap them around Gumi's neck, like I saw from the girls when they were kissing with Len. But when my hands were at her chest, Gumi suddenly pushed her tongue deep in my mouth. From the surprise I accidently squeezed one of Gumi's breasts. A small moan escaped from her mouth.

'Sorry, Gumi!' I exclaimed, breaking the kiss. 'I didn't mean to...'

Gumi however immediately returned to the kiss. Closing my eyes I gave in, hoping that she wasn't mad at me. Fortunately she wasn't; she had another thing for me in her sleeve. She pushed me strongly against the wall, and in response to my accidental move earlier she reached down to my bare tigh and started caressing it with one finger.

I moaned loudly in her lips. This felt really different from anything I've experienced earlier. Gumi's finger was sending shivers through my spine, making my heart beat faster and clouded my mind with pink mist. I was completely lost in the world of pleasure, and I didn't even notice that I kept squeezing her breast while she was caressing me.

After what felt like hours we both pulled away, panting heavily and staring at each other with blushed faces. But strangely I didn't feel embarrassed at all. I was beyond happy that I did this with Gumi. She was happy too; I could see it in her smiling eyes.

'Kuh-hum!' someone coughed behind us.

We both turned around and Gumi jumped back. Len was standing in the hallway, with a sport sack in his hand. He didn't seem to be angry though; all he did was shaking his head.

'L-Len' I muttered. 'This isn't what it seems...'

Len walked in between me and Gumi. He only gave Gumi a glance, then turned towards me and raised his hand. At first I thought that he was about to hit me, but he only petted my head.

'I'm proud of you' Len whispered. 'But you should change before you continue. I'll be needing that dressing room.'

With that, Len stepped away and leaned to the wall next to the dressing room's door. I looked at the blushing Gumi, quickly took her hand and pulled her in the dressing room. However, before we could get behind the door Len whispered into Gumi's ear:

'Take a good care of my sister.'

 _Gumi's POV_

I was walking home, with Rin's hand in mine. The blonde beauty has been holding my hand ever since we left the dressing room, not even caring about being seen by others. But it was alright; I didn't care of being seen. I was glad to have Rin's hand.

Rin was also skipping and humming, like a delighted child. Yes, I love this cheerfulness of hers. It easily brightens my day, no matter what happened. Only now that I have her I noticed how much I've been in love with Rin. Looks like Rin isn't the only one without experience in love. I have a long way of learning as well.

'Hey, Gumi' Rin called my name. 'What's on your mind?'

'You' I answered without even thinking about it.

Rin looked surprised, then she gave me a sweet smile.

'I see' Rin grinned. 'I'm really glad that I cross your mind once in a while.'

'You don't just "cross my mind"' I said, making Rin look a bit disappointed. 'You are _always_ on my mind.'

The momently disappointment vanished from Rin's face and was replaced by her bright smile. She pulled herself closer to me, entwining her fingers with mines. She was clinging onto my arm, letting me feel her warm body.

Within minutes we arrived to the Kagamine residence. I didn't want to let Rin's hand go, and she didn't want to let mine go either. But it was already getting dark, and both Rin and I needed to be at home - unless we wanted to make our parents worried for a reason. But we aren't that kind of girls.

When we stopped, Rin looked uncertain. In response, I put both of my hands on her small waist and pulled her close to me. She also placed her hands on my shoulder, and she was staring at my eyes with her oh-so-beautiful cerulean eyes.

'I love you, Rin' I said. 'Don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow.'

'I know' nodded Rin. 'I love you too, Gumi.'

We exchanged one more sweet kiss before Rin returned to her home. I watched how the blonde head disappeared, then with a warm feeling in my chest I headed home. I only found out later that I was skipping in happiness.


End file.
